Children of the Zodiac
by Archer of Corinthea
Summary: The curse is broken, and the Sohma's are all grown up with kids of their own. But is the curse still haunting the family? Kyo, Tohru, and their little daughter mysteriously vanish and its up to the new generation of Sohma kids to find them. Post Manga
1. Prolouge: Thinking Back

Authors Note: This is my first fan fiction, so I'm sort of winging it right now. REALLY hoping I don't majorly screw up. Please let me know what you think. Thanks! :D

* * *

**Prologue: Thinking Back**

Tojin Sohma sat and stared out his window, thinking. He and his cousins were leaving for the states tomorrow.  
Gazing up at the stars, Tojin thought about his life, and his family, and most importantly, the reason he and his cousins were leaving Japan.

_When the curse of the zodiac had been broken, everyone had assumed that that was the end of the unusual happenings of the Sohmas.  
Though there had been some residual nervousness when the women of the family all seemed to find themselves with child within the same three years,  
the children had been healthy and normal, and concern had eased.  
For a while. However, around the time when Tojin's aunt Rin and uncle Hatsuharu were expecting their second child, the Sohmas came to a shocking conclusion.  
Something of the curse had been passed on to the children. It was nothing nearly as drastic as what their parents had once had, and it wasn't even anything that you would normally notice.  
It was just that each child had at least one almost superhuman ability or natural talent that was somehow tied in with their parents old animal spirit.  
The former zodiac members held a meeting. They even called Akito and patched her in through the phone. In the end, it was decided that Akito would give the main house  
to Hatori, and the former zodiac members would all bring their families to live at the main house together. There was some unease about that at first.  
After all, they had all worked so hard and waited so long to be free of this place. The main house didn't hold good memories for anyone, not even Akito.  
But all the zodiac members with young children eventually came. All but one._

_Perhaps it was residual wariness towards a place where he was very nearly permanently imprisoned, but Kyo flat out refused to leave his dojo for the Sohma main house.  
Every adult Sohma pleaded, persuaded, and cajoled Kyo and Tohru both. But Kyo stood firm on the issue, and Tohru stood by her husband.  
The other Sohma's finally had to be contented with a promise to visit and leave Kyo and his family be. Yuki had spent a good two weeks muttering about 'that idiot'.  
The children were, of course, curious about why their uncle didn't want to live with them. That was when their parents explained about the zodiac curse.  
After the children knew about the curse, their parents began to tell them stories about some of the things that happened to the zodiac members.  
It became a tradition for the parents to take turns telling the children tales of their zodiac days. As the main house became a place of warmth and family memories,  
some of the other zodiac members came to live with them and joined in the story-telling tradition. It was shortly after Kagura came back to live in the main house that Yuki's son  
single-handedly revolutionized the tradition. Tojin had always known that his uncle Kyo and his father were arch-rivals. All he had ever had to do was mention his uncles name and his normally  
quiet father began emitting frightening dark energy in large enough quantities to frighten even uncle Haru's black side. But the boy had never understood why the two of them seemed to have  
such a strange relationship, and he began to wonder if the zodiac might have anything to do with it. _

_So one night, when it was Kaguras's turn to tell the children tales, Tojin asked about it.  
That was the first night that the children were told a story about Kyo. He was still a difficult subject for their parents to deal with. However, there were so many stories about Yuki and Kyo that  
after that first night they often told the children their exploits. Then the children began to ask for stories of Kyo themselves. Stories with Kyo and Yuki in them swiftly became their favorites.  
Even when they began to get older, they would still stop and listen eagerly to the stories of the former rat and cat. The former zodiac members were all quite taken aback  
when they realized that the children adored Kyo. It was him they cheered for, and when a story ended with Yuki beating him up, poor Yuki would find himself the target of sudden and almost comical ire.  
_  
_To the children, Kyo was a hero who defied not only the forces of evil, but also the more frightening forces of the inscrutable uncle Yuki. Even Tojin was impressed by that feat.  
They also thought it was obvious that uncle Kyo should have married aunt Tohru. After all, didn't the hero always marry the princess?_

_Tojin had always looked forward to his uncle and aunts visits. Aunt Tohru always brought treats for the children, and his uncle Kyo was always willing to teach them new martial arts moves. Tojin could clearly remember their actions, but his memories of the people were blurred by time. His legendary uncle was a towering figure with a mop of bright orange hair over flashing eyes.  
His aunt, beloved by all the Sohmas, was a warm hug, a flowery dress, long brown hair, and the smell of cookies. And his cousin. In reality, Tojin and most of the other Sohma children had no real siblings.  
Only uncle Hatsuharu and Rin ever had a second child. But the six cousins had lived together all their lives, and they viewed themselves as being brothers and sisters._

The only child of a former zodiac member who had never lived with the others was uncle Kyo's daughter. She was named Kyoko, but to Tojin and the others, she was forever remembered as 'our cousin'. The only outsider in their circle. The only cousin who was not a sibling. Tojin remembered her only as a shadowy figure in pants sitting up in a tree watching them. At the time, Tojin and the others had been shocked. After all, the girls always wore yukatas. Not pants. They were lady-like, quiet, and functioned as the little groups conscience. This girl was loud, brash, blunt, and boyish. But then, this was the child of uncle Kyo. Different from us. So they had ignored it and gone back to playing, leaving the 'cousin' to her tree.

Tojin frowned. Thinking about it now, he wondered why they had never talked more to her. Surely it wasn't just that she wore pants, was it? He sighed. Whatever the reason, he would probably never know.

_When Tojin was 5 years old his uncle's family had vanished. The police had contacted the Sohmas to let them know. Tojins father had told him that the dojo where his uncle  
had lived and taught showed the signs of a big fight, and a message had been painted on the wall. The cat has been sealed. Tojin knew from his aunts and uncles that the cat  
was the only cursed Sohma who was not a member of the zodiac, and the only one who could take two forms. He also knew that the cat had always been hated.  
That was why the adults believed that someone who knew about the zodiac had been involved. But things were different with uncle Kyo. Tojin knew that his father missed his rival.  
Sometimes, when the adults thought the children couldn't hear, they would discuss the disappearance in low voices. Tojin often heard his father mutter at some point  
"They didn't leave so much as a body! They even took the child!" Tojin knew that the lack of bodies was the only thing that had let the adults believe that his uncles family might still be alive._

Tojin and his siblings of course, believed beyond a shadow of a doubt that uncle Kyo and aunt Tohru were alive somewhere. And if 'cousin' was with them, how could she be anything but safe? So the children made a secret pact among themselves. That they would one day find their hero and bring him back to their parents. Four years had passed since then. During those four years, the children had researched everything they could about the zodiac and its relationship to uncle Kyo. They had eventually decided that uncle Kyo was most likely 'sealed' somewhere in the west. And if they were thinking west, what could be more obvious than America? Their high school had a two year exchange program with a high school in the U.S.A. for accomplished students. All the Sohma children had high grades. They qualified. So Tojin and his brothers and sisters had decided it was time to make good on their promise. After much pleading with their parents, they all attained permission to go, on the condition that they came to visit on at least one holiday. They signed up the next morning. The Sohma children were on their way to a co-ed boarding school in California, U.S.A. The west.

Tojin looked out at the courtyard where he and the others had played so often when they were younger. His bags were packed. Tomorrow, he and his siblings would board a plane for the states. It was time to make good. "We're coming, Uncle."


	2. Arrival

**Chapter One: Arrival**

The Sohma 'siblings' were as different as they could possibly be.

Sayo Sohma, the daughter of Hiro and Kisa, was a short girl, with light brown hair worn chin length, and blue-gray eyes. She was about fifteen, sweet, gentle, and shy, like her mother.

Then there was Kira, daughter of Hatsuharu and Rin. She had very dark red hair cut short, black eyes, and a calm, and collected personality like her uncle Hatori. At seventeen, she was the oldest.

Kira's younger brother, Ryujin, had short white hair, black eyes, and was permanently stuck in black mode. He was the youngest at thirteen, a genius who refused to be left behind and skipped several grades to get into high school early with his siblings.

Mamoru Sohma, son of Momiji Sohma, was fifteen years old, and bilingual. He had his Japanese mothers black hair, and blue eyes from his fathers German blood. He loved sweets, was unfailingly cheerful and considered it his most sacred duty to look out for the shy Sayo, and the ill-tempered Ryujin.

Yuki's son, Tojin, was like his father. At sixteen he was polite, withdrawn, and handsome. He was tall, with shoulder length silver hair that always looked ruffled, sharp eyes of a dark violet, and a husky voice. Tojin also had a fierce, competitive side that often reminded his aunts and uncles of the way Yuki acted around Kyo.

Lastly, there was Kureno and Uo's son, Natsuo. Natsuo was a muscular sixteen year old, with white blonde hair, brown eyes, and very tan skin. He had a calm, laid back attitude, a friendly personality, and was the star of the swim team at their old school. Natsuo and Tojin were best friends. In their old school they had been nicknamed the Sohma princes for their good looks, charm, and friendliness.

They were a mixed band to say the least. But they didn't look nearly as out of place in the bustling Los Anglos airport as they might have.

The six of them stood there quietly for a moment, their bags in hand, looking around. This was America. It was warm. Very warm. Even inside. They could hear the air conditioners blowing cold air into the building and most of the people were walking around in capri pants and tee-shirts.

Kira looked at the others. As the eldest, she was the de facto leader of the siblings. "Come on. Let's get going." The Sohmas followed their cousin-sister quietly through the throng, looking around with interest.

Kira noticed of course. She called back to them sharply. "Be careful. Don't get separated from the group."

Tojin rolled his eyes and joined in his sibling's chorused answer "Hai, Shogun-sama." Shogun-sama was Kira's nickname among her siblings, because of her bossiness and because it was a solemn truth that whenever the siblings were up to anything, Kira was the general who organized the effort.

Kira shot a cold look over her shoulder. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Tojin grinned at the unrepentant silence that answered her. "Give it up Kira-chan. You'll always be Shogun-sama to us." The older girl gave an impatient sigh and waved them off.

Kira stopped at the front desk and spoke to the clerk for a moment in English. The clerk nodded several times, smiled and picked up the phone. She spoke into it for a moment, then hung up and gestured towards the front of the building. Kira said a few more words, then she turned and led the others out through large glass doors. The Sohmas stared, impressed.

In front of the building was a maze of roads and parking lots. It swarmed with people, cars, and suitcase racks. Some people rushed past them into the building, and others were standing around holding suitcases. A large white van was sitting in front of the building, with something large written in Romaji on it's side.

Kira waved to it and then beckoned her siblings. "Come on, that's our ride. Tojin shifted his bag on his shoulder, and followed the others up to the back of the van.

The driver had gotten out and opened the rear doors, allowing them to load their bags. Kira was supervising, as each of them placed their suitcases into the ever decreasing space. After Tojin loaded his bags, he dodged around the rear door and climbed into the vehicle.

The three youngest Sohmas were sitting in the very back seat, with Mamoru and Sayo by the windows and Ryujin in the middle.

Mamoru was leaning towards his siblings, apparently in the middle of an animated discussion with Kisa about what their dorms would be like. Ryujin was sitting with his arms crossed and every once and a while he would make his displeasure at being talked over known in typical black-fashion. Loudly, bluntly, and angrily.  
Mamoru would smile cheerfully at the other boy and continue the conversation.

Tojin shook his head and picked a second row window seat. He slumped down into his seat and swung a leg up into the seat next to him, staring out the window pensively from his half-reclining position. After a minute or two, Natsuo and Kira climbed into the car and took the seats behind the driver as the van began to move.

The Sohmas stared up at the two huge spanish-californian dorms.

The buildings had white stucco walls, orange tile roofs, and lots of windows. One of the buildings had potted plants on some of the windowsills, and palm trees were set around both of them.  
An old forest was just behind the two dorms, and the trees were liberally draped with curtains of Spanish moss.

Two teenagers stood midway between the dorms, one girl and one boy.  
They walked over to the Sohmas with cheerful smiles. The girl had short, bleached hair, and the boy looked Japanese, with light brown hair and eyes.

The girl was the first one to speak. "Hey, you're the Sohmas, right?" Kira bowed politely. The girl laughed. "You don't have to do that. Let me introduce myself. My name is Margret. I'm the head of the girls dorm."

The boy spoke next, his voice mischievous. "And I'm Takuma, head of the boys dorm. I came over on the same exchange program that you did." He took Kira's hand and brushed his lips against it. "I'm pleased to meet such beautiful ladies from my home country."

Kira flushed slightly and looked startled. Tojin's eyebrows shot up and he glanced over at Natsuo. His friend didn't notice, he was too focused on Takuma and Kira. Ryujin decided to take care of the situation himself. The younger boy walked up and irritably snatched his older sister back a pace. "Oi! Hands off!"

Takuma looked up in surprise at the very aggressive Ryujin, who had planted himself squarely between the two. Then he grinned brightly, looking more amused than intimidated. "Are you her brother?"

Ryujin glared suspiciously up at him. "So what if I am?"

Takuma laughed and ruffled his hair. "Nothing, I just heard that the youngest Sohma was supposed to be a kid genius. Glad you'll be in my dorm."

Tojin and the other Sohmas immediately went into high alert. Ryujin was the very incarnation of a Sohma's black side. What he had done before had merely been protective instinct. There had been some aggression, yes, but for Ryujin, the reaction had been downright mild.

But no one talked down to Ryujin.  
Ever.  
And to ruffle his hair on top of that . . . There was nothing the boy genius hated more than having people condescend to him.

Now, his attitude towards the dorm leader would go from subtle indifference to outright hostility. Trouble with the dorm leader would not be good for the Sohma's right now.

Sayo wrapped her hands tightly around his arm and began whispering urgently into his ear. Mamoru stepped forward smoothly and asked Takuma about the dorm rules, quickly diverting his attention from the furious Ryujin. Kira quickly did the same with the girls dorm leader.

Tojin and the others watched Ryujins back with a sort of fascinated terror. While Kira had influence over her younger brother to some degree, he was closest to the gentle Sayo. She was the only one who had any chance of diverting such rage on her cousins part, even for a short period of time.

After a long moment, Ryujin muttered something under his breath and irritably pulled his arm away from his cousin. But he didn't immediately attack Takuma.

Tojin let out a nearly silent sigh of relief. He looked up just in time to hear Takuma say, "…so if the guys will follow me, I'll show you to your rooms." He turned and winked at Kira, "I hope you ladies will both be comfortable." Sayo stepped away from Ryjin, and tugged at Kiras arm, her face red.

Margret laughed and led the two girls towards the dorm with the plants at the windows. Tojin heard her tell Kira not to worry about it, that Takuma was the biggest flirt in school. Tojin shook his head and sighed. He followed the others quietly into the dorm.

Inside, Takuma gave them a cursory tour. On the first floor were the general areas that everyone shared. A common room, laundry mat, and dining hall. In the back of the first floor was a single elevator, and a stairwell. Takuma grinned over his shoulder at them. "We'll be taking the elevator this time, seeing as you guys have luggage. But other times, we usually use the stairs. The elevator can get pretty crowded, and since there's just the one it usually runs too slowly to suit us."

As they crowded into it Tojin spoke up. "Excuse me, but why isn't it crowded now?" Takuma shrugged. "Well, it's Friday, isn't it? Everyone else still has another half hour of classes. But after that, using this thing will be more hassle than flying back to Japan. Believe me."

The elevator stopped at the fourth floor, and Takuma ushered them out into a long hall lined with doors. "So you guys are all cousins?" Mamoru nodded. Takuma whistled. "Now that's impressive. How'd you all end up coming to the same school like this?"

Mamoru stuttered. He never was good about explaining about this sort of thing to others. Mainly because he was always worried he would spill something about the old zodiac curse by accident. Natsuo stepped in. "We lived close to each other and went to the same school together back in Japan. Studying abroad was something we all wanted to do, so we figured that there was no reason to do it separately."

Takuma grinned that's cool. So, you'll be rooming with each other. This is Mamoru-kun and Ryujin-kun's room." He opened a door near the end of hall on the right, and handed Mamoru and Ryujin each a key. "For privacy reasons, every room has a lock. The only ones with keys are the occupants, and the dorm head. Even the staff has to have me open the door for them if they want to get in to a room. That's cause I have a master key. You're responsible for the upkeep of your own room, and bathroom. If you need cleaning supplies, talk to the janitor. He comes by to clean up the first floor once a day. Curfew is nine pm. You must be in your rooms by then, got it?" The four cousins nodded.

Takuma started to leave and then turned back. "Oh, and you should know. There are alarm systems keyed in to all outside doors and windows on the first and second floors. Open any of those after curfew and you'll send up enough racket to wake the dead." Mamoru looked puzzled for a minute. "Why?" Takuma laughed. "To keep us from trying to sneak out of course. Natsuo-kun, Tojin-kun, you're room is across the hall and two doors down."

Tojin murmured his thanks as he took the key and headed down to the last door in the hall. Natsuo followed him. They found themselves in a tiny entrance area about four feet long and three feet wide. To the left was a door, that hung slightly ajar revealing a very small, western style bathroom.

Tojin headed into the main room and looked around. There was desk against one wall, and a bunk bed against another. A closet was set in the wall behind him and when Tojin opened it he found space for hanging clothes over two small chests of drawers. A fairly large window was set in the far wall just to the side of the desk and it had a wonderful view of the forest behind the boys dormitory. There were a few old oak trees draped with the ever present Spanish moss just outside, but none of them were in a position to block the view.

Tojin lifted his bags into the closet, positioning them neatly on top of one of the chests of drawers, and went over to the beds. Natsuo had already dumped his bags carelessly on the bottom bunk, rumpling the once smooth blanket. "You know I don't do well with heights." Tojin sighed. "You baka. And to think, your father was the bird." Natsuo snorted. "So? Your father was the rat, but I don't see you scurrying around after cheese."

Tojin glared at him and climbed up into the top bunk. "Shut up, baka. More importantly, where do you think we should start tomorrow?" Natsuo was quiet for a minute. Then he spoke up. "Downtown. I think we should have a look around downtown."

Tojin shot him a suspicious look. "Why would Uncle Kyo and Aunt Tohru be downtown in a town an hour out of Los Anglos?" Natsuo spoke slowly, as if feeling his thought out carefully. "Well, if I were holding someone against their will - don't give me that look! I said if! If!" Tojin rolled his eyes and waved a hand coolly "Yes, yes. Did you want to finish?"

Natsuo glared at him for a moment then he started speaking again. "If I were a criminal, I'd keep the kidnapped person somewhere that was either very private or very public. If it was somewhere private, I'd make sure that it was isolated and that not many people had access. If they're someplace like that, it'll take a long time, and knowledge of whoever took them to find Aunt and Uncle.

But if it's a fairly public place, it'll be someplace with lots of people who are all very busy with their own business. Someplace that even an angry Japanese person would go unnoticed by foreigners." Tojin was silent for a minute, thinking. Then he nodded abstractedly at the ceiling. "Ok then. Downtown it is."


	3. The Celestials

**Authors Note:** I'm very sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. Things are kind of crazy at my house right now. In response to a question I received, Akito and Shigure do not have a child yet, and are travelling the world together. Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket

* * *

Tojin sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. Natsuo shifted from foot to foot in silent anticipation.

The boys were waiting for Kira and Sayo outside of the girls' dorm. A large bus was sitting quietly in front of the building, slowly filling with students on their way to Los Angelos.

When the two of them came into view the head of the boys' dorm was walking next to them talking cheerfully to Kira. Sayo looked shy and uncertain around the older boy, and Kira looked slightly flushed.

Ryujin's eyes narrowed dangerously and he stalked towards the little group.

Grabbing his sisters' arm he greeted the older boy curtly, his voice carefully and tightly controlled. "Takuma-sempai. We have to get on the bus. Come on, Sayo." Turning he towed the girls over to where the others were waiting.

Takuma shrugged and grinned, calling after Kira. "I'll see you later then?" Kira looked back and mumbled something. When she saw her cousins watching her, the slight flush deepened and she cleared her throat. "What are you looking at? Let's get on the bus." She pulled her arm away from Ryujin and climbed into the bus.

Natsuo and Tojin exchanged a glance and sighed. Obviously this transfer wasn't going to be as easy they thought. Not with the head of the boys dorm chasing after Kira.

Ryujin growled irritably and followed his sister into the bus, Sayo shadowing him silently.

Tojin sighed and shoved Natsuo slightly. "Come on. This was your idea, so let's get going." As the last of them took their seat, the bus' doors slid closed and the driver started the engine with a rumbling, choking growl. Tojin crossed his arms and leaned back slightly in his seat. Next stop, downtown L.A.

Looking around Tojin felt a strong desire to whack Natsuo over the head. Masterfully, he suppressed the urge.

It had been an hour and a half since the bus had dropped them off, but L.A. was a big place, busy and loud. Tojin was beginning to think that they should have tried to track down uncle Kyo's abductors before coming out to the states.

Sayo tugged at Kira's arm and said quietly, "Maybe we should take a break. Everyone's tired." Kira looked at her cousin-siblings for a moment, and then nodded. "Sayo's right. Let's relax for a while. We don't have to find them today, just get a feel for the lay of the land."

Natsuo suddenly poked Tojin in the arm. "Hey, look at Mamoru." Tojin glanced over at the black haired boy. He was staring curiously towards a crowd gathering just outside the gate of a theme park. "Hey guys, let's go see what's going on over there." Ryujin grunted, Natsuo grinned, and Kira nodded. "Why not?"

They moved over to the crowd and dispersed to wind their way to the front. Tojin pushed carefully through the crowd of jostling elbows and shifting murmurs and cheers. When he broke through he stared in silent astonishment.

Just inside the fence was a group of teenagers who looked about his age. They all wore matching clothes; cutoff jean shorts, loose t-shirts belted tightly their waists, and sneakers. There were 4 girls and 2 boys, and all the girls except one had their hair cut very short.

The other girl a cap on and her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Tojin couldn't see any more details, because that fourth girl was _flying_.

After a moment he realized he was looking at a group of performers, but that didn't lessen his amazement. The first three girls tumbled and cart wheeled and formed pyramids on the ground, but the fourth girl held a rope with a hook on one end in her hand, and she was using it to do the most amazing things.

She was tossed into the air by the two boys, and the rope lashed out like a living thing to latch onto the beam of a nearby attraction. The girl swung on it in a long arc, when she reached the top of that arc she somersaulted in the air and pulled the rope free. Quick as lightning, she sent it questing for another perch.

When it was secure, she placed her foot in a loop at the opposite end and allowed the momentum of her fall to swing her upside-down, her arms reaching gracefully out towards her friends for a moment, before she twirled and snapped her body upright again.

The dance went on for a while, and Tojin found that he couldn't take his eyes away from the deft movements of the girl twisting above his head. When she finished, she descended lightly to the earth, flinging her arm out and sending a spray of flower petals out over the crowd.

When the fluttering motion of the petals ceased, the performers were gone.

Tojin stared, dazed until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Shaking himself he looked over his shoulder. Natsuo and the others stood there. "Hey, you okay?" Tojin nodded. "Fine, that was…" Natsuo nodded solemnly. "I know. Wish we could have seen them closer. Wonder who they were?"

A theme-park worker laughed from across the fence. "Well, that performance was technically for the customers, but there's no harm in telling you kids." He walked over to the fence and reached through, handing Tojin a flyer with an illustration of a large, brightly colored building on it. The words under the illustration were large and elaborate. "The Celestials?"

The worker nodded."They're the group you just saw, they work for this place that puts on amazing shows, but attendance has been dropping off and they've been trying to drum up some business. Even one of their street performances is guaranteed to draw a crowd, so the owner of the theme park asked them to do it inside the park limits, with pay of course."

Natsuo and Mamoru both leaned over Tojin's shoulders to inspect the flyer. Sayo looked up shyly. "They were very good. Maybe we could go see them again?" Ryujin looked indifferent but he spoke up on Sayo's behalf. "It seems like a good idea to me. What do you think Kira?"

Kira looked at the three older boys hanging over the paper in exasperation. "I suppose you three want in on this too?" Mamoru laughed cheekily. "Oh come on, Shogun-sama! You know you want to go too!" Natsuo was still examining the paper and said helpfully "It looks like the next show is tonight at 4:00. We should be able to go and still get back before the dorm curfew."

The park worker chortled. "Well, I hope you youngsters enjoy yourselves. Solare will be so pleased to hear about this." Tojin looked up curiously. "Solare?" The park worker nodded, leaning against the fence. "Yep. Solare is the star performer of The Celestials. Sort of like their leader."

Natsuo looked up. "So that girl who was using the rope was Solare?" The park worker nodded. "That's her. Cheerful girl. Amazing performer. You kids have a nice time now." The cousins exchanged glances.

Kira sighed. "Oh, all right. Let's go see these Celestials." Sayo and Mamoru cheered excitedly and Natsuo and Tojin grinned at each other. Their earlier disappointment and frustration forgotten.


	4. The Performance

**Author's Note:**

**Apparently I'm supposed to say that Fruits Basket doesn't belong to me. **

**Honestly, I think that's fairly obvious, because if I did, this would be a manga instead of a fanfiction, wouldn't it? And I would be rich... *sigh***

**Thank you to everyone who reads this, especially those who reveiw. I'm sorry I take a long time to update. **

* * *

Tojin and his cousin-sibs waited for a lull in traffic, and crossed the street to a long path that stretched down to an enormous construction that was part sports dome, part gigantic tent. The Sohma's studied it with interest, as they entered a large lobby.

Kira handed their tickets over and they were directed down a hall and through a large set of double doors. They found themselves in an enormous auditorium with stadium seating and tightropes and trapeze suspended from the ceiling.

Looking around, Kira led the others to a row of empty seats about midway down where they would be able to see well. As Tojin settled in between Ryujin and Mamoru the lights dimmed. Soft music floated through the semi-darkness and the show began.

The music was tense and dark, and the actors wore the ragged, blood-stained clothing. Their faces were haunted and hollow-eyed, and they acted like hunted animals, nervous and constantly glancing over their shoulders as they crept slowly across the floor through shadows and pools of dim red light.

Tojin could vaguely make out the ruins of a war-torn village around them. Something moved in the shadows, and the music became more ominous. Tojin heard Sayo take a concerned breath, and found himself leaning in with interest. The characters on stage looked around wildly and spun wildly to run, only to meet a blast of red light. Outlined against it, a man with long blue-black hair caught back in a high tail hung in the air five feet off the ground.

He wore dull black armor with strange flanges and spikes along his arms, shoulders, and the crest of his helm. A long cape of dull red hung from his shoulders and cold eyes stared down at the terrified people beneath him. The figures beneath him cowered as he spoke in a voice that was sharp and cold as his eyes. "More rats. Lovely. How many times must I kill you people before your comrades understand their position?" Raising his hand he pointed down at the ragged group and Tojin felt his breath catch. A bolt of something that looked like red-veined black ice flew towards the helpless people.

And was intercepted midway by another armored figure that leapt from a nearby heap of rubble. A flash of light momentarily blinded Tojin, and when his eyes cleared he squinted down at the new figure. It was a young woman. Her armor looked like plain steel, well used and scuffed, fitted to her body perfectly. A brown baldric crossed her torso from left shoulder to right hip, and an old scabbard hung across her back, partly covered by a tattered brown cloak. Her hair was tightly wrapped and secured with a long scarf of a nondescript color, and her face was smudged and dirty. In her hand was a slender sword with a smoking blade, held in a guard position. The woman snarled a challenge at the armored man as the other figures scurried away, glancing back over their shoulders uncertainly.

Tojin heard Mamoru murmur under his breath "That's the girl from this morning!" Tojin realized he was right. It was the same girl who had starred in the street performance. As the show continued, Tojin found himself drawn in completely.

The story was about a land torn by a war between a wizard who commanded ice and shadow, and stood at the head of dark armies hungry for violence and power, and those who resisted him. The resistance was led by the young woman who had had saved the refugees from the ice wizard in the first scene. She was something called a 'Guardian', which apparently the wizard didn't know. The long and bitter struggle came to a head in an all out battle between the resistance and the ice wizards armies. As the armies clashed, the young woman called Solare and the ice wizard leapt, dove, and whirled around each other in the air above them, locked in combat.

Finally the wizard pointed his sword at Solare and cried out. As he did, black ice surged around him, flying towards Solar in razor sharp daggers. Two pieces tore through her armor to inflict a deep slash on her side, while a third plunged into her chest. Tojin heard a choked sob of horror come from Sayo, and glancing to the side, saw she was clutching Ryujin's arm with tears in her eyes, one hand held to her mouth. Ryujin was watching with wide eyes and his own hands were crushing the arms of his chair in a white-knuckled grip. Tojin sympathized, his own mouth tight with surprise and engrossed horror.

Solare fell from the skies above the battle, and lay on the battle field, blood pouring steadily from her chest and side. The resistance attempted to recover her body but the dark armies were advancing quickly. Suddenly the music became sad and quiet, and the lights dimmed. A single white light shone softly down on the still form, and in the background, equally softly, you could hear the despairing cries of the dying resistance members and the triumphant ones of the dark soldiers.

Suddenly a pain-wracked whisper cut through the sounds. "I will not….allow…my people….to be…killed." Then Solare rose to her knees and flung out her arms wide in a gesture of protection. The light flared outwards as she did, and revealed that she was facing the dark army, head flung back defiantly. Above her the wizard cackled, only to be cut off as Solare cried out in a surprisingly strong voice. "I claim my birthright! As Lady Guardian of these lands, I forbid you to enter or to hold power here, Wizard! You or any of your kind! With the power of the old magics, I bar you from this place and these people!" As she spoke there was an explosion of flame and from the center of it, rose a transfigured Solare.

She wore trailing, flickering garments made of light and flame, and the dirt and blood that had smeared her face and body were gone. Her hair was unbound and flew wildly around her, a long, glorious mane that glittered and shone brightly golden-orange-red. Tojin watched, breathless and heard both Sayo and Mamoru sigh in wonder, and Natsuo whistle under his breath.

Suddenly Solare's body arched and she threw her head back. Her clothing glowed more and more brightly, and suddenly there was another burst of white-gold fire that encased Solare, the wizard, and the dark armies. When the flames died away the resistance stood alone on the battlefield. The show ended with the resistance bowing their heads in tribute to the young woman who had given her life to free them.

Tojin sat back as the lights came back up and people began to flood out of their seats and through the doors. There was a long silence, and then Natsuo leaned over to him. "So, are you going to stare all night?" Tojin punched the top of his cousin-brothers head lightly.

Sayo burst into tears, which immediately sent Ryujin and Mamoru scrambling over Tojin to comfort her. Kira leaned over and spoke with concern in her voice. "What is it Sayo? What's wrong?" Sayo sobbed out wetly. "It was just so s-s-sad! Solare just w-wanted to protect her f-friends from that awful man! A-and she was s-so brave!" It took her a moment to stop crying, but Ryujin and Mamoru managed to calm her.

Kira sighed happily. "It certainly was an amazing show wasn't it?" Mamoru looked up with shining eyes. "I'm so glad we came! Sayo is too, aren't you Sayo?" Sayo looked up with surprise. "Of course! Miss Solare is amazing!" Natsuo laughed. "She certainly was, wasn't she? Now there's a girl I'd like to ask out!" Kira slammed her fist into the side of his face, far harder than Tojin had. "Shut up, Natsuo."

Natsuo rubbed his face and pouted at her. "Shogun-samaaa! You didn't have to hit me so hard!" Ryujin glared at his older cousin and muttered under his breath. "Baka." Kira stood and stretched. "Come on! Let's get going." By this time most of the other patrons were gone.

As the Sohma's filed out of the doors and down the hall, they heard a quiet murmur of voices from the lobby. When they arrived they stopped in surprise. There stood the wizard, and Solare. Tojin stared.

The wizard was taller than Tojin had he was. He had removed his helm, and stood quietly beside Solare. Solare was the one who drew the cousin-sibs eyes. She wore a fitted top that bared her arms and midriff, and shorts both in a shade of shimmering coral. Long, glitters scarves and wraps of sheer cloth in that same coral, as well as ruby, orange, and pale gold, floated around her arms, and shoulders, shimmering and swirling around her legs in an elaborate skirt. Light, skin colored shoes covered her feet, and the whole ensemble gave back the light. Her hair hung loose and wild down her back and past her hips. As bright as her clothing, it shimmered a deep orange red with a golden sheen.

She turned to look at them in that moment and they got their first good look at her. She was Japanese, and startlingly beautiful. Intense silver eyes caught him for a moment, and all he could think was "Japanese don't have hair and eyes like that." Conveniently forgetting his own silver locks and violet eyes.

She smiled at them and Sayo squeaked. "Good evening. Did you enjoy the show?" They all nodded hard, and Sayo spoke in an admiring voice. "You were wonderful, Miss Solare!" Solare laughed. "Thank you very much! I practice a lot." The dark man leaned down and murmured to her. Solare listened for a moment and nodded. The man strode away and disappeared through a door marked 'employees only'.

Solare turned back to them encouragingly, and Kira found her voice. "I'm sorry, it's getting late and we're in your way. We should leave." Solare grinned in a friendly way. "May I walk you out to your car?" Natsuo intervened swiftly before Kira could protest. "Thank you very much, we'd really appreciate it!" With a spring in his step, he walked up to her and fell in beside her as the group walked out the doors. Tojin watched him quietly, and with a glance at Kira, thanked the stars he wasn't in Natsuo's shoes. He was going to be in trouble later.

Mamoru and Sayo took Solare's other side and spoke cheerfully to her as they walked along the path to the road. Tojin listened quietly. "You don't actually look much older than us." Natsuo commented. Solare answered easily, though Kira's death glare pressed hotter than ever on the blonds back. "Probably not. I just turned sixteen." Natsuo exclaimed happily. "Ha! We're the same age!" Before Solare could reply, Sayo spoke in a timid voice. "Miss Solare, how can you have a job like this, and be so good at it, if you're our age?" Solare was silent for a minute, a flashing figure in muted shimmers of fire colors. "I started physical training very young. Practice makes perfect you know. Did you enjoy the show?" Mamoru nodded his head furiously. "It was incredible! And that wizard was terrifying!"

Solare laughed. "Yuki's not that scary really. He's just very good at what he does." Just then they reached the van that was waiting to pick them up. Solare made to wish them good night, and then frowned. "I seem to have forgotten my manners. May I ask your names?" Tojin stopped beside her. "Kira, Ryujin, Mamoru, Sayo, and Natsuo Sohma. And I'm Tojin. We're cousins. Well, not really, we're more like five or six times removed from each other, except for Kira and Ryujin, but…." He trailed off when he saw the color drain from Solare's face.

"Sohma?" Tojin looked down at her in surprise. "Yes. We all have the same last name." Solare bowed hastily, her voice calm but a little shaky. "Excuse me; I'm very tired from the performance. Good night, Sohma-san." Turning, she hurried back to the building and vanished from his sight in a flare of ghostly skirts and flaming hair.


End file.
